


Another Dream Has Come Undone

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [5]
Category: The Anthemic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Neal sees changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dream Has Come Undone

Neal stumbles into the common area of the bus - eyes still unfocused from sleep - sometime in the early afternoon, probably, considering when he went to bed.

The rest of the band are all already there, but his eyes go straight to Kyle. Kyle isn’t even looking at him, but what Neal sees sobers him right up. There, standing out in stark relief against his fair skin, is one impressive hickey.

“Fuck you, Peek!” he yells, startling everyone. “Fuck you six ways from Sunday. _I can’t cheat on Nicole_ ,” he mimics Kyle. “What a load of crap. Just… go fuck yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tankshallkill @ LJ for the prompt _Kyle/Neal, hickeys_. Thanks to lire_casander @ LJ for the beta.


End file.
